True Pretense
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: "We did it because she was perfect." "Nobody's perfect." "But she was. She's not anymore though." Olivia and Eliot tackle a high school case. Olivia gets more than she bargains for-a daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**so be nice to me, this is my first SVU fic. I got addicted since Fringe has gone off air (summer!) and so I've been watching and watching and watching. lol. Anyway, I love Olivia and Eliot, they are such a great team. So I wrote this because I thought it'd be alot of fun. It's going to be T for a majority, strong strong T. There will be eventual E/O.**

**True Pretense:**

**"We did it because she was perfect." "Nobody's perfect." "But she was. She's not anymore though." Olivia and Eliot tackle a high school case. Olivia gets more than she bargains for-a daughter.**

**I own nothing.**

**T for situations.**

* * *

><p>"Okay Liv, if I make it in the wastebasket from here, you have to go make the next pot of coffee."<p>

Eliot leaned back in his desk chair, feet kicked up on his desk with a greasy white fast food bag placed between his fingers. He had been tossing it up in the air for a while now while Fin had come from the break room, announcing that the coffee pot was empty. A few minutes after bickering of whom was going to refill it, Eliot had decided that the perfectly blase Olivia Benson, nose in book, needed to get up and doing something.

"If you make that shot, I'd make you a french roast for dinner," she said with a snort, looking at the distance between him and the basket. Eliot shrugged and let the grease ball fly, the paper sailing to the basket and hitting the rim before bouncing off and falling to the side. Olivia laughed.

"Better luck next time El," she grinned, before sticking her nose back in her book.

"Whatever Liv," Stabler shrugged, before swinging his feet below his desk and rummaging through the papers on them. It was getting late, the city was already dark out and the detectives were just sitting around, prolonging filling out the ridiculous mounds of paperwork that were piling up. Shuffling the papers around on the desk for the third time Eliot stood up.

"Fine, I'll get it," he huffed, heading back to the break room. He had almost made it when the doors to the precinct burst open. Two young girls came staggering in, prim and neat dresses crinkled and smeared with blood. They were gasping for air, as if they had been running.

"Please," the taller blonde girl begged, her voice choking out in a sob, "Please help us."

Olivia, who had already jumped up, rushed over to the two of them, Munch and Fin not far behind. The other blonde girl spoke next.

"Please come quick, she's in the car," she sobbed.

"Calm down," Olivia said, "What's happened?"

"She's bleeding," the shorter blonde girl said, "We don't know what happened, we found her and she was just bleeding."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

Olivia rushed by her, Eliot hot on her heels as they head to the curb where a Lexus sat, the back door opened and a very unconscious girl was sprawled across the back seat.

"Call a bus!" Olivia shouted, pulling the girl by the arms. Eliot joined her and grabbed the girl-who was dead weight by now- and hauled her to the side walk. The girl was pretty in a plain way, straight dark hair that was matted with blood and cement dirt, california sun-kissed tan skin and a modest, flattering purple dress. There was blood everywhere and Eliot couldn't distinguish a source of the smears across her skin. They could hear the sirens in the distance approaching and the two girls that had run in had come out.

"Oh God," one of the two said from behind them, "Is she going to be okay."

Olivia stood up and placed her hands out in front of her, "I need you to tell me what happened to her," she said. The tall blonde ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh God," she repeated, "We um, we went to this party. Allison said this wasn't really her crowd-"

"Allison?"

The girls pointed to the girl in Eliot's arms.

"She said she was leaving. Oh God, she um, we wouldn't leave with her so she said she was going to take a cab. When we called she didn't answer and then we we're going drive by her house and um we found her by the street and uh- Oh God this is our fault."

"No, no," Olivia said, "This is not your fault."

By this time the ambulance had arrived and Eliot had staggered up for the EMT to take place. Words like 'Thready pulse' and 'Blood loss' were being thrown around as they lifted the girl onto the stretcher.

"She's going to live, right?" the short blonde girl asked.

"We think so," Olivia said, Then, she turned to Eliot.

"El, I'm going to go the hospital and get see if I can get a rape kit."

"I'll see what else I can get from these two," Eliot whispered in her ear. She nodded and passed by him, climbing into the ambulance and closing the doors behind her. Eliot watched the bus leave before turning back to the girls.

"Let's go inside," he said, shuffling the two shaking girls, "We'll call your parents to bring you some clothes to change into."

The girls agreed and headed into the precinct, each taking turns on the phone. When the parents had been called, and the girls had been giving a cup of water each, Eliot sat down across from them.

"Okay," he said, "Why don't you just start from the beginning. How about your name?"

The girl he was sitting with him nodded, soothing the stains in her silk blue dress.

"My name is Kelly. Kelly Handing."

"Okay Kelly," Eliot said, "Start from the beginning."

'Well there was this party, all the guys were talking about it at school-"

"What school?"

"Willow Catholic Prep."

"Okay, go on," he said, writing down the name of the school.

"Well everyone was invited. And we convinced Allison to go, since she was free this weekend. And so we went. About halfway through, um Allison said she was going to leave. And we got into this fight and she just left. She told us she would take a cab. She told us she would text when she got home. But she never did, so when she didn't answer we got worried and drove to find her. And then we saw her, just laying there, covered in blood."

She started sobbing again.

"It's okay," Eliot said, "Why didn't you just call 911."

"We panicked. We saw blood coming from between her legs and we got scared. We heard that if we took her to the police they would help her. I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay, she's alive," Eliot said, "That's all that matters."

Just then a woman burst through the doors with a man behind her. Kelly sprang up and rushed over to them.

"Mom! Dad!" she said. The girl ran right into the woman arms.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Mom Allison's been hurt," she sobbed, "It's our fault."

"It's not your fault," she soothed. Just then Eliot's phone rang. Olivia's name and picture popped up and he smiled.

"Hey Liv," he answered, "How is she?"

"I've got the kit El," she said, her voice grave, "You'e going to want to see this."

"Why? What's happened?"

"She was gang raped."

* * *

><p>And? So? What did you think? Good start? Or should i Delete? tell me pleaseeeeee :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you everyone for your kind reviews! They mean so much to me! as asked, here is the next chapter :)**

**I own NOTHING except the typos.**

* * *

><p>Eliot met Olivia at the hospital after both the girls had given their statements and left. He found her pacing the halls, file in hand, the edge tapping her other palm in time with her steps. Turning on her heel she spotted Eliot and picked up her pace as they met.<p>

"How is she?" Eliot asked, rubbing Olivia's free arm with his.

"It's bad Eliot," she whispered, "Really bad."

"Let me see Liv," he said, trying to pry the file from her hands.

"This is not the kit results yet," she said, "These are just the pictures."

"Of what?" he said, turning over the file in his palm.

"Of her bruises."

Eliot opened the file to find a handful of digital prints. There were a few of her face, a dark shadowing on her cheekbone, jaw and a little under her left eye. There were a few marks on her neck that looked like fingers, hands that were on both shoulders. There were a few dozen bruises across her stomach, blotches on her legs and down to her ankles. A few scrapes and cuts dotted her skin.

"Dear God, she's been mauled," Eliot said, turning over the pictures and closing the files. "If the rape kit is not done, how do you know it was a gang rape?"

"They finished on the inside of her thigh Eliot," Olivia said sadly, "They got 6 different samples.

Eliot felt his stomach lurch. There was a horrible churning sensation in his body and for a moment he felt like puking. He was a strong man, but to see an 18 year old girl brutalized this way made him ill.

"El?" Olivia asked, bringing him back to earth.

"Does her family know?" He choked out, handing the file back to her.

"She's an only child, her mother is on her way."

"Her father?"

"Is in a mental hospital."

Eliot nodded. The poor girl had seemed to have gone through hell.

"What did you get from the friends?" Olivia asked.

"Hmm?" He said, not paying attention.

"What did you get from the friends?"

"Oh," Eliot said, "The girls said they went to a guy named Jason Kent's party in Uptown. It wasn't really Allison's scene so she left, saying she'd catch a cab and text them when she made it home. They were calling her when they saw her laying in an alleyway. They panicked and brought her to us because she was bleeding between her legs."

Just then the nurse came out of Allison's room. Her face was grim as she handed over the box to Olivia.

"I hope you catch the son's of the bitches that did this to her," was all the nurse said before she left. Eliot looked at Olivia with a frown as Olivia turned the box over in her hands.

"Do you think she's awake?" Olivia asked Eliot.

"She's resting," came the voice of the doctor from behind her. Olivia spun to meet the tall african american man in a white suit. "She lost a lot of blood," he continued, "But she's stable. She just needs some rest."

"Great," Eliot said, pushing past the doctor. Olivia gave him a sympathetic smile and brushed past him as well, into the girls room.

She was sitting up, eyes staring out the window as the rain streaked it. Eliot had strode right in while Olivia knocked lightly on the door. Allison turned her face to see them.

"Allison Scott?" Olivia asked, "I'm detective Benson and this is detective Stabler, we're glad to see you are all right."

The girl then did something completely unexpected. She smiled. "Thanks," she said with a grin on her face. Eliot and Olivia exchanged glances. Olivia approached Allison's bed,,looking at her face, watching as her eyes grew wide with each step. Olivia stopped a few feet away.

"Where's my mom?" she asked calmly, flipping her face away again.

"She's on her way," Olivia said calmly, "I was hoping that you could tell us what happened."

This time the girl's grin faltered and fell from her lips with a twist, one corner being sucked under her teeth. Her eyes looked down at her lap and stared at the strange pattern on the hospital blanket.

"You can take your time," Olivia encouraged, sitting herself at the foot of her bed. Allison looked up at Olivia and then to Eliot, who was standing by the back of the room, quiet an focused on Allison as she lay in the bed.

"Okay," she said softly, her eyes lifting, "I um-I-I uh...I'd-um-" Her words stumbled and faltered and she stammered before she spit out a few words. "I don't really remember."

"Tell us what you do remember."

"I remember my blue dress," Allison said, "Where is it? Where'd it go? That was a $300 dress, my mom's going to kill me."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you for it," Eliot said impatiently. He watched her as her eyes met his, large round green eyes and he dropped his gaze.

"There was this party. I don't really party but I went anyway. Kelly and Jane told me it was a lighter party. So I went. But it was pretty weird-"

"Weird?" Olivia said, making the face she did when she was trying to get more information.

"Yeah. Drinking and drugs. I don't do either. It's what put my father in the hospital. Anyway it didn't feel right so I was trying to leave. But Kelly and Jane didn't want to go. After I while I told them I'd catch a cab and text them. And I can't remember anything else."

"Okay," Olivia said, "That's good."

"What's happened to me?" Allison asked, her eyes wide, full of tears. Olivia turned to Eliot, silently asking him for help. Unfolding his arms he shifted forward, coming to stand behind Olivia.

"Allison," Olivia said, touching the girl's leg, "You were raped."

Allison's brow furrowed and she looked down at her fingers. Her eyes began to well up with tears and she shook her head, trying to clear them.

"Okay," she sighed, her voice shaking.

"I'm so sorry Allison," Olivia said, "We're going to find the people responsible."

"There was more than one?" she said, her head shooting up. Her eyes were wide and glassy, her lashes, wet, tears waiting to fall. Olivia bit her lip and Eliot nodded.

"I'm sorry," Eliot said. There was a silence that filled the room that was broken by soft sobs that escaped Allison's mouth.

"You know," she said so soft that they weren't sure she was speaking, "I've never actually been with a guy before."

"You're a virgin?" Olivia asked.

"Was," Allison corrected with a sob, "I _was_ a virgin. I've never been with a guy before. And now? How-how many?"

"Allison-"

'How many!" she sobbed angrily. Her hands became fists in her sheets and Eliot looked away.

"Six," Olivia said patiently. Allison's hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes went wide. Tears flooded down her cheeks.

Eliot's never seen a girl look so broken. He could only image if it were to happen to his own daughter-had she not been such a trouble maker. The poor girl was shaken to the core. Her eyes were wide and the tears just kept pouring from them, staining her cheeks. She twisted in her sheets and gripped her pillow but cried out in pain, just as the heart monitor started to beep erratically.

"Try to stay still," Olivia coaxed as the doctor entered. Allison's hand reached down to her stomach and pulled back, blotted with blood.

"She pulled a stitch," the doctor said, "Excuse me detectives."

Olivia stood up and moved to the back of the room with Eliot before leaving and shutting the door. Eliot turned to Olivia.

"I've never seen a girl react that way," he said, "She was happy to see us and then just lost it."

"Maybe that's just how she is," Olivia defended the girl. She had taken a likely to the girl already. She was strong, independent and smart, at least that's what she thinks so far. "She's been through a lot Eliot."

"I think she's not telling us everything," Eliot said, hearing the elevator ding. Eliot turned his head in time to see a tall blonde woman with an overly made up face step off the elevator in a heavy coat, flanked by two men in suits. Eliot eyes the skinny woman before looking at Olivia.

"Please let that not be the mom," Olivia whispered, just as the woman approached Eliot.

"You look like a cop," she said, "Do you know where my daughter is?"

Eliot eyed Olivia.

"Natalia Scott?"

"Yes, that me," she said, "Where is Allison? Is she okay?"

"She's okay ma'am," Eliot said, trying to soothe her," I'm detective Stabler and this is Detective Benson, we're hear to find out who raped your daughter."

"Raped?" The woman screeched loudly, "My baby!"

"Mrs. Scott," said one of the suits, "Please come with me."

"And who are you?" Olivia asked the remaining man as one ushered Mrs. Scott away.

The scrawny man straightened up and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"I'm Allison Scott's lawyer."

* * *

><p>lawyer? What? why does she need one so soon? What do you think of her mother? what about Allison? Is she lying? hiding a secret? Tell me what you think! please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, i want to thank everyone for the reviews, they mean the WORLD to me. I am so glad you all like this story so far (i'm having fun writing it) I really like Stabler and Benson, they are quite a team. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**I own only the typos.**

* * *

><p>Willow Catholic Preparatory was up near the edge of upper Manhattan in a private gated area. Wrought iron fences with gold plated crests lined the sidewalk as Detective Stabler and Benson headed toward the circular driveway. High Schoolers were flooding into the school in prim and crisp uniforms, men in ties and women in plaid skirts.<p>

"I wonder what tuition is for a place like this," Olivia murmured as she climbed the stairs with Eliot. Eliot shrugged, his hand shoved in his heavy khaki jacket and watching as a boy bumped into him before hurrying by.

"Probably a lot," Eliot answered, casually holding open the door for Olivia, "It must be a fairly good school, it's never crossed our radar before."

"That," Olivia said, stopping at the office door, "Or really good at covering it up."

Eliot raised his eyebrows and watched as Olivia opened the door to the office. For a brief moment Eliot saw himself watching Olivia as she drops off her child at school. Even though he knows she doesn't have children-and she won't talk about it-he allows himself to indulge for a moment before shaking the thought. The red haired assistant looked up from her computer, followed by the brunette girl from behind her, clearly the T.A for the office.

"Can I help you?" she asked as Olivia dug out her badge.

"I'm detective Benson and this is Stabler," Olivia said, "We called earlier about Allison. We were hoping you could tell us a bit about her?"

"What happened to Allison?" the brunette student piped up, stopping her mindless stapling of papers to look at Olivia.

"Did you know her?" Eliot asked, taking on his inadvertent detective stance.

"Of course," the girl said, "Everyone knows Allison. Allison Scott, right?"

"Yes."

"She's so sweet and friendly," the girl said, "And happy. She smiles all the time. I've never seen her sad. What happened to her?"

"Ah, um she was attacked," Olivia said. The girl's mouth twisted into a frown.

"Attacked?" she choked, "That's horrible."

"Do you know anyone who might have not liked her?" Eliot asked, "Kids who she didn't like?"

"Um," the girl said, "I wasn't really good friends with her, but she never disagreed with anyone. She was always so nice. I don't know anyone who would want to attack her."

"You could try talking to Natalia Lesion," the assistant suggested, "They seemed to be very good friends."

"Know where we could find her?" Olivia asked. The assistant nodded. She typed quickly on her computer to look up her class.

"What's your name?" Eliot asked, nodding to the girl.

"Me?" she asked pointing to herself, "I'm Jane. Jane Egoson."

"Here it is," the woman said, "Room 800, College Composition. Jason Greenblast will take you. Jason!"

The closed door behind Jane opened to reveal a scraggly looking blonde hair boy with droopy eyelids.

"Jason," the assistant said, "These are Detectives Benson and Stabler, they're hear about Allison. Could you please escort them to Natalia Lesion's room, 800?"

"Oh jeez," the boy drawled, "What happened to Allison?"

"You know her too?" Eliot said, eyebrow raised.

"Everyone knows Allison."

The brunette bobbed her head up and down quickly in agreement. Eliot eyed Olivia as the boy grabbed the pink slip from the assistant and shoved past the detectives. Olivia turned and followed Eliot, who followed the boy as he strolled casually down the hall.

"So what happened to her?" the boy said as they turned to climb the stairs.

"She was attacked."

"Attacked?" the boy said, "Doesn't sound like her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not the type to put herself in those situations. She's really good about those kinds of places. She always stays away from them."

"Them?"

"Parties. Drinking. Drugs. She's not into those kinds of things."

"What is she into?"

"I don't know," the boy shrugged, turning down another hall and stopping, "Being nice? She always has a smile on her face."

The boy turned and opened the door, slipping in to hand a note to the teacher. The teacher looked at the detectives then looked at the class.

"Natalia?" the man said, "You have a note for the office."

"Can it wait?" came the voice of a girl. The man shook his head.

There was a brief moment of pause, followed by the sound of someone walking out of the room. A very pretty black haired girl emerged from the classroom, stopping when she saw the detectives.

"Natalia?" Olivia asked.

"Is this about the E? Because it wasn't mine," she said, holding up her hands. Eliot raised an eyebrow.

"No," Olivia said, "I'm detective Benson, and this is Detective Stabler. We're here about Allison."

"Oh God," Natalia said, clutching her stomach, "Kelly told me. It's horrible."

"She was a good friend of yours?" Eliot chimed in. Natalia nodded.

"She's my best friend," Natalia explained, "She was everybody's friend. Everyone loved her."

"Did she have an enemies?" Olivia asked.

"No, not her. Everyone loved her. I mean it. She is so kind. So nice. I can't believe someone would do this to her."

"She never argued with anyone?" Eliot asked, skeptical of how perfect this girl sounded. It's impossible for someone to have no flaws.

"Allison doesn't have a mean bone in her body. I saw her get mad once, freshmen year when a girl was being mean to her. She said something mean and then went off and cried."

"Who was this other girl?"

"I don't remember, she doesn't go here anymore. That was four years ago," Natalia said.

"What about boys? Did she have any boyfriends?" Olivia asked. Natalia shook her head.

"She was everyone's friend. If she had a crush on someone she'd tell me. If someone asked her out, she'd tell me. But no one ever did. Everyone just wanted her to be a friend." Natalia paused. "Though there is this one boy, like her brother she always said, Gryffin, Gryffin Simons. He used to be in love with her-I think he still is- but they are close."

"Where can we find him?" Eliot asked.

"AP Biology," Natalia said. Eliot nodded. "Wait-before you go, can you tell me how she is?"

"She's stable," Olivia nodded. Natalia sighed.

"She's just so sweet and so nice," Natalia said, "She doesn't deserve this."

"What else can you tell us about Allison?" Eliot asked, feeling as if he didn't get the full story.

"Well," Natalia started, "It's not really about Allison. But her mom and her moved here from California after what happened with her father. Her mom is a little different, she's got a lot of money and doesn't really care for Allison. She's had to raise herself since she got here. In California her horse trainer raised her."

"Horse trainer?"

"She rides horses," Natalia said easily, "Did you not know that?"

"No," Olivia said, surprised, "Did she bring them here when she moved."

"Yeah, she rides everyday. She's really good at riding. I've never met any of her friends at the barn, but I've seen her ride at shows."

"Do you know where she keeps her horses?"

"No, I'm sorry," Natalia said with a frown.

"You did awesome," Olivia said, "Thanks for your help."

The girl nodded and turned back into the classroom. Eliot turned to Olivia as they began their walk to the car.

"She sounds like a decent girl," Olivia said before ELiot could make his comment.

"She sounds like she's not telling us everything."

"El," Olivia said, "She's an 18 year old girl with nothing to hide-"

"She has everything to hide," Eliot growled under his breath, "No 18 year old is perfect."

Olivia shook her head, "I'm not saying she's perfect, I'm saying that everybody likes her. And maybe she doesn't have anything to hide Eliot."

"You don't have a teenager Liv," Eliot said in a dismissive tone, "You don't know what its like."

Olivia stopped in her tracks. It was a few minutes before Eliot stopped and turned, his angry eyes turning to see Olivia as she stood a few yards behind him. It then dawned on him what he had said. She saw it strike across his face and then she picked up her walk again, heading straight for the car.

"Liv," Eliot started.

"Eliot no," she said.

"Liv-"

"Just drop it."

"I'm sorry-"

"Just stop," she said, "The results are in on the rape kit."

Tightening his jaw, Eliot took to the other side of the car to jump in the front seat.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>yayyy fights. :\ So what do you think? Is the girl hiding something? Is she simply perfect? Who do you believe is right, Eliot or Olivia? Please review i'd love to hear your thoughts!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**First i want to thank you to all the reviews i Got. Second I want to say thanks for correcting the spelling of Elliot's name. Idk why i kept dropping one 'l'. Anyway, this chapter is short because I'm leaving for a rodeo this weekend today, and won't be back until monday. So please, enjoy this and review (As you lovely people do anyway :) ) and i'll be back tuesday for an ****update!**

**I own the typos only. :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR<p>

Olivia was royally pissed. It was not unusual for her to walk in front of him, but at the pace she was setting as she walked into the precinct, nearly 15 feet ahead of him, he could tell that he had pissed Olivia off big time this time.

It's not that he had forgotten she had been turned down by the adoption agency or that the child she was given custody of had died, he was just carelessly spurting words and he happened to hit a very strong nerve with Liv. He hadn't meant to. But now that he had upset her, she was going to be cold to him the rest of the day. He won't apologize either, mainly because she won't let him and also because his pride wouldn't allow it.

"Lover's quarrel?" Munch said as Elliot and Liv entered the squad room. Olivia walked right past him and Elliot gave him a look that read "Not Now" as they walked past them and into the conference room.

Elliot shut the door and instantly Liv whipped out the control for the T.V. the rape kit results popping up on screen.

"As usual," Olivia said with a sigh, "They aren't in the system."

"But now we have their DNA," Elliot said, "We can make a match if we get a sample of a suspects DNA."

"So what's our next move?" Olivia asked, leaning against the table and looking at Elliot. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure. We can go talk to Gryffin, the victim's..er-friend," Elliot said.

"Okay," Olivia agreed, "We can meet him at his house."

"I've got the address," Elliot said, holding up the paper he had plucked from the file. Liv nodded and head back out to the car, strides ahead of him again. At least she wasn't mad enough to not be civil to him. Climbing back in the car, Olivia driving, the pair headed off to Gryffin's home.

"Liv," Elliot said, "About earlier, listen I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did."

"I did, but I didn't mean it like _that_. I'm sorry."

"No you're not Elliot," Olivia said, "Let's just drop it, okay?"

"Fine Liv," he answered, staring out the window.

They arrived at Gryffin's house a half hour later. As they parked on the street, they saw a car pulling into the door. The doormen opened the door and out popped a handsome young man in a Willow Uniform.

"Must be Gryffin," Elliot said, jumping out of the car. Olivia joined him.

"Gryffin? Gryffin Simon?"

The boy spun and, upon seeing the police, proceeded to flee down the alley. ELliot took off after him, having a faster start than Olivia. Olivia followed quickly, keeping up pace easily as the boy swerved and ducked between alleys. Elliot dodged a few cans the boy pushed in his path by jumping over them while Olivia gracefully danced to the side. Just as Gryffin was about to get away, Elliot lunged forward, tackling the boy to the ground. His bag split open and a few bottles of alcohol scattered out into the street.

"I can explain! I can explain!" the boy shouted from underneath Elliot's weight. Elliot shifted around to reach for his cuffs, clicking them in place over the boy's wrists.

"You can explain at the station," Olivia said, picking up the back pack, "We have some questions for you, Mr. Simmons."

Back at the precinct, Elliot was allowed the first crack at the boy. It was a basic custom, if you catch the suspect, you get first go. Elliot had tackled him. He had already phoned his mother, who was probably already on the phone with a lawyer. Olivia watched as Elliot leaned against the wall.

"I told you," Gryffin said, "I wasn't at that party. I was not invited."

"A lot of people go that aren't invited," Elliot suggested, "What happened? Did you see Allison from afar, looking lost and decided to get close to her?"

"No! Never," Gryffin argued, "We're friends."

"But you've wanted to be more than friends for while," Elliot said, "You couldn't just wait anymore?"

"No! I may have loved her, but I would never hurt her!"

"See, I don't think that's you," Elliot answered, "I think you waited until she left, until she was alone and then you and your friends took advantage of an innocent girl-"

"No!" Gryffin said, "I love her! I would never hurt her, _ever!_ Allison was the sweetest, kindest and gentlest person in the school. She was too kind for her own good. Have you seen the way her mother treats her? That girl is a _goddess_ and her mother treats her like trash. She doesn't deserve to be defiled like this."

"No one does."

"But not _her_. That girl has suffered enough."

Elliot raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I'm not saying anything else," the boy said, "I want my lawyer, _now_."

Elliot sighed, but he left the room. Olivia was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her stomach as she watched the boy lean back in his chair. Watching Olivia watching a child made Elliot feel just a bit fuzzy inside. She would be the best mother, he thought to himself.

"We should check the mom," Olivia said, breaking the silence. Elliot turned his head to meet her eyes.

"Oh, yes," Elliot agreed, heading back into the squad room. Plopping down at his desk, his fingers clicked away at Allison's mother's name.

"Anya Riley," Olivia said, "That's the mother's name. She's from the Riley Boating and Racing family. Says here she was the only girl that _didn't_ end up in the family business."

"She just ended up with the family money," Elliot answered, scrolling down on the google page. "It says she went to University of Southern California and got a masters in business and Law."

"She's smart," Olivia added. Elliot nodded.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with her," Elliot concluded.

"Oh?" Olivia said, "There's something wrong when there's a perfect 18 year old girl, but not when the mother looks perfect?"

"Liv," Elliot said, startled. He had really thought she had gotten over his comment earlier.

"We're going to talk to the mother," She said in her matter-of-fact voice.

"Fine," Elliot growled, "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>So, what's wrong with mama Allison? How can you have a perfect daughter and a perfect mother? Someone's hiding something... Review please!<p> 


End file.
